1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy loading camera, and more particularly to a 35 mm camera improved to facilitate loading of a film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to facilitate loading of the film magazine into a camera. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-186577 there is disclosed an easy loading camera in which a film magazine receiving chamber body is provided to be exposed outside the camera body when the back lid of the camera is opened and the film magazine is inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber by being axially moved through an opening formed in the bottom face of the chamber body. In this easy loading camera, the chamber body is arranged so that the film magazine can be inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber only in one direction and means is provided for guiding the film leader in order to assure that the film leader is automatically set in the correct position by simply inserting the magazine into the film receiving chamber and closing the back lid.
In the easy loading camera, the film leader is caused to extend along the film feeding path and take a position suitable for feeding of the film by the film leading guiding means. Once the film leader takes the proper position, the film leader can be automatically wound around the film take-up spool by a winding-up a winding-up operation conducted by a known film feeding means which engages with the perforations of the film leader and a known automatic film winding mechanism. Since the magazine is moved in its axial direction when it is inserted into the magazine receiving chamber, the film leader is moved in the transverse direction thereof. Therefore, a longitudinal edge of the film leader is apt to snag components around the path along which the film leader is introduced into the film feeding path between the film aperture and the pressure plate. Especially, the edge of the film pressure plate for pressing the film against the film aperture, the upper edge of the guiding means for guiding the film leader in between the film aperture and the film pressure plate, and the engaging pins of the film feeding means are apt to come into contact with the longitudinal edge of the film leader to prevent it from being smoothly guided in between the pressure plate and the film aperture.